Steven's Harém
by Hero X
Summary: Steven entrou na puberdade e está cheio de garotas ao seu redor, não parece uma boa combinação. O que será que vai acontecer? Como se ninguém soubesse...


**(Ronk)**

 **Steven POV**

Eu estava dormindo na minha cama quando de repente alguma coisa cai em cima de mim e me acorda com uma baita dor.

\- Argh! – Quando vejo o que me acertou... – Pearl?!

Amethyst tinha jogado a Pearl em mim pra, segundo ela, me acordar "com estilo". Nessa hora Garnet entra e bate na cabeça das duas por ficarem brigando. Comecei a tomar o café da manhã enquanto Garnet e Amethyst saiam numa missão me deixam sozinho com a Pearl, eu estava com 13 anos e começava a ver as Gems de forma diferente, de vez em quando eu ia pro quarto da Amethyst pra dormir com a cabeça nas pernas dela e apertar sua bunda e às vezes escorregando minha mão pro meio das pernas dela, às vezes eu acho que ela está acordada.

\- Pearl? – Eu tinha me perdido nos meus pensamentos e não vi que ela tinha dormido no sofá. – Heheh, você tem trabalhado muito nas missões, merece um bom descanso...

Nesses anos Pearl "morreu" de novo e quando voltou estava diferente, os seios um pouco maiores, o corpo mais definido o cabelo igual a quando o papai conheceu a mamãe, a roupa virou um short amarelo e uma regata azul-esverdeada com um cordão de estrela no pescoço. Todos ficaram bestas com a mudança de visual dela, até mesmo ela, depois de uma checagem com a Peridot (elas moram em uma nave feita por ela e pela Pearl pra irem onde os Warps estavam quebrados, pois o Lion perdeu seu poder de fazer portais na guerra contra Yellow Diamond, poder que eu ganhei depois, mas não contei a ninguém.) ela disse que a minha tentativa de curar a Pearl depois que ela voltou pra Gem dela mudou as roupas dela parecidas com as minhas.

\- Ela parece tão inocente assim quando não está dando bronca em ninguém... – Eu me aproximei dela e me inclinei, estava tão perto que podia sentir sua respiração. – Ela não vai reparar, né?

Eu dei um beijo na Pearl, os lábios dela eram úmidos e salgados, nessa hora sinto a mão dela no meu rosto e a língua dela se enrolando na minha, continuamos até eu ficar sem fôlego, eu respirei fundo e a olhei, ela estava rindo.

\- Não esperava por essa não é? – E voltou a me beijar.

 **Pearl POV**

Eu senti ele se aproximando, senti quando ele me beijou, eu me apaixonei por ele no dia em que descobrimos a espada de Rose na juba do Lion, Steven me consolou, ficou ao meu lado quando Amethyst enlouqueceu comigo e Garnet me ignorou. Até então tentei negar o que sentia por ele, quando ele me beijou não pude mais reprimir meus sentimentos. Quando retribuí o beijo ele ficou me olhando com uma cara de bobo.

\- Não esperava por essa não é? – E voltei a beija-lo.

De repente ouvimos a voz escandalosa da Jasper vindo, tivemos que cortar o beijo só dando tempo de me sentar e sentar Steven do meu lado.

\- Ei Steven, hora do seu treino! – Atrás dela estavam Lapis e Peridot, não pareciam estar muito felizes por serem arrastadas pro treino.

\- Mas é que... – Steven não queria ir, ou era isso ou eu derreti o cérebro dele.

\- Pode ir Steven, terminamos aquilo depois. – Dei um beijo na bochecha dele e fui pro meu quarto dormir.

 **Steven POV**

Ainda não entendi o que aconteceu aqui mas fui treinar com as garotas. Desde que espantamos Yellow Diamond da Terra e ela jurou vingança, Jasper e as outras começaram a me treinar nos finais de semana.

\- Steven! Pra onde está olhando?! – Uma pedra enorme passou colada ao meu rosto. A culpa não era minha, desde que as Homeworld Gems viraram boas as roupas dela mudaram, principalmente a Jasper, ela está usando um top super colado que fazia os seios dela pularem toda vez que corria ou pulava e uma calça de ginástica preta que fazia sua bunda parecer bem maior, um cinto preto com uma fivela de estrela, e seu abdômen estava completamente exposto, por algum motivo isso estava me excitando muito.

\- Desculpa! – Peridot pareceu ter notado, mas ficou quieta.

Depois disso eu derrotei a Jasper e fomos comer no Big Donut.

Elas tinham mudado o estilo delas, Peridot estava usando uma camisa de manga comprida verde clara com uma estrela no meio e uma calça verde escura boca de sino. A Lapis foi a que menos mudou, ela subiu a saia até os joelhos, tirou os triângulos da roupa e pôs uma estrela azul escura na saia, o cabelo estava indo até a cintura e amarrado com uma fita parecida com a do seu vestido.

Depois disso ficamos na praia até anoitecer, depois eu fui pra casa e elas foram pra nave. Quando cheguei em casa Pearl estava na cozinha fazendo o jantar e me disse que as outras ficariam fora por dois dias, depois que eu comi nós ficamos sentados no sofá olhando um pro outro, do nada ela me deita no sofá e se deita por cima de mim me dando um beijo, eu comecei a passar a mão pelo corpo dela, quando cheguei na cintura enfiei as mãos no short dela e ela gemeu em protesto mas eu ignorei e comecei a apertar ela, então eu comecei a beijar seu pescoço e dei um chupão nela como eu vi a Jenny dando na Kiki, na pele pálida da Pearl ficou um roxo enorme, ela então desceu até a minha cintura.

\- Erm... Pearl? – Ela parecia em transe, senti meu cinto abrindo e minha calça sendo puxada pra baixo, será que vamos até o fim?

 **Pearl POV**

Não posso mais parar, Steven parece estar dizendo alguma coisa mas já nem escuto mais, eu estava em frente ao membro rígido dele, o cheiro era tão bom, não aguentei mais, puxei a cueca dele e comecei a lamber, só tenho que fazer como nos filmes no quarto da Amethyst.

\- N-não vou deixar você se divertir sozinha! – Ele então me gira e eu caio sentada no rosto dele que tira meu short e começa a me lamber.

Depois de alguns minutos nós chegamos ao clímax juntos, aquele sabor azedo e salgado invadindo minha boca me fez saboreá-lo e desceu direto pela minha garganta.

\- Pearl, você é deliciosa.

\- Idem.

Nos sentamos e Steven me sentou no colo dele, uma perna minha de cada lado dele, estávamos de frente um pro outro quando ele começou a me levantar e introduzir o membro dele em mim.

\- Steven, espera! – Ele parou no mesmo instante. – É a minha primeira, dizem que na primeira vez dói, você, pode ir devagar?

\- Claro. – Ele meteu devagar enquanto me beijava, metade já tinha ido quando a mão dele escorregou e eu desci de uma vez.

\- Urgh! – Eu pude ver um pouco de sangue saindo de mim junto com os meus sucos, eu tinha gozado com a metida repentina.

\- Pearl, posso gozar dentro?

\- Não Steven, eu não quero engravidar! Argh ok, só por hoje! – De repente eu sinto um jato quente dentro de mim. – Tão quente, tão bom!

 **Manhã Do Dia Seguinte**

Minha mente está em branco, Steven e eu estamos fazendo sexo desde ontem, eu estou transbordando com o sêmen do Steven, infelizmente tivemos que parar por quê Steven ficou com fome e ele ia treinar com as outras hoje, já faz um ano desde a batalha e eu ainda não confio nelas, mas o Steven confia então, vamos ver no que é que dá.

Mas o que me fez ganhar o dia foi o que ele me disse antes de sair.

\- Eu te amo, minha Pearl. – Antes, quando Rose me chamava assim eu sentia um amor de mãe que nós nunca tivemos em Homeworld, Steven deu um novo significado a isso, quando ele me chama assim, eu sinto o amor de um homem, alguém que eu vou amar pra sempre.

\- Eu também te amo, meu Steven. – Dei um beijo em sua bochecha e ele saiu.

"Meu Steven... O que as outras vão pensar disso?"


End file.
